File city rising
by Theblazepanzer24
Summary: Hanoashi is your normal 13 year old middle school student, when her world is turned upside down via a Digimon key-chain game her father got for her. Now, sucked into the digital world and tasked with the rebuilding of File city, can she succeed and go home, or will she be forever trapped in the digital world? Thankfully her best friend is there to help.
1. Prolouge

**A:N Alright, so this is going to be my first Digimon world fanfiction. I actually have three stories planned, one biased around the original anime's adventures on file island, albeit with an all original cast and new plot twist, the other being a novelization of Digimon story Cyber Sleuth. Anyways, I will say that this story is based on the original Digimon World game for the PlayStation one. Enjoy!**

 **Oh, and before I forget, I do not own Digimon! Enjoy!**

It seemed like an excellent early fall day, with the sun shining gently and the cool breeze flattering gently. It ruffled the skirt and hair of a young thirteen year old girl, her blue mini-skirt flowing gently before landing softly against her legs. She brushed her red hair out of her eyes before blinking to reveal a brilliant green gaze scanning across the park. Her Blue skirt was complimented by her blue sleeveless tee-shirt, and white tennis shows. Ironically her waist length red hair contrasted her blue attire, though she actually liked the contrast herself.

Hanoashi glanced at her watch, and sighed, staring at the somewhat simplistic timepiece. Her was almost all silver, except for the gold shield around the watch hinges, and the arms of the watch consisted of two small silver wire bands about four or five millimeters wide each, connected to each bands by small oval-0like connector boxes. The two arms connect to each other via a simplistic locking mechanism, which was gold in color.

"I don't mind them being late, but it's still kinda of embarrassing how I'm always the first one here," she whispered to herself. Sighing she sat down on one of the benches, placing her hands in her laps and occasionally glancing around so that no one snick up behind her.

About fifteen minuets later one of the three friends she was waiting on sat down beside her. He had short Brown ahir with blue eyes, and wore a simplistic white tee and jeans. "Hey Hanoashi, ready for the big match?" He asked excitedly, knowing how interested she was in the Digimon game.

She nodded. "Yes." She then let out a sigh. "I can't wait to start my battles too, albeit my father hasn't said much about getting me the key-chain yet."

Hanoashi's father struggled to pay the bills every since her mother died and the factory he'd work in closed down. He now works as a janitor, and while he was more than willing to use what he'd saved up to keep Hanoashi is good clothes and such, Extras where few and far between. With the exception of her art supplies, something her father insisted she learn, her main hobbies had to be fulfilled by buying used things, so while other kids where playing Playstation and reading the newest best sellers, she was stuck reading books and playing old Famicon games.

"Don't worry, it's been abut four months since you asked, right?" His friend asked, causing Hanoashi to nod. Her father usually bought her a few things once every four months, rather than on her birthday or Christmas. It all began about four years ago when her father explained the finical situation to her, and explained she could receive her gifts once a year or have it spread out once every four months. She chose once every four months.

"I kinda think he's decided to buy it, though, he has been smiling a bit more lately, though that could be my grades or art work improving." she admitted. "You can never tell with him, that's kinda one of the things I like about dad, he's always full of surprises.

"Yeah." He suddenly glanced away, blushing.

"What's wrong?" Hanoashi asked, tipping her head, confused.

"It's just... They've gotten bigger Hanoashi."

The red head blushed profusely as she realized what he had meant."Ge...geze. You... you don't have to put it that... that way." she managed to get out. _Still, this feeling... although it's a tad uncomfortable, it feels good when Pike does it. Anyone else I just want to slap._ She had no idea what was going on with her, but she seemed to like it a bit.

"An...any way, of course it... it got big...bigger." She continued. "These... these things don't just gr...grow large overnight."

"Sorry. I... I shouldn't have mentioned it." He glanced away, casting his eyes down.

"No... no... it's fine, I forgive you." Hanoashi rebutted. "Anyways, You should be preparing for your fight right about now."

He glanced up, noticing his friend arriving. "I'll make it up to you, I promise," He whispered before greeting his friend. Hanoashi tipped her head. _Yo...you don't have to make it up to me Pike, it a common mistake,_ she thought, rising up and forgetting about the embarrassing moment as her friends began bickering over weather Metal-Greymon and Metal-Mamemon was stronger.

"Hey! Oh, your here." Hanoashi glanced over to see her younger cousin, Kazin, run over. "Wow! Metal -Greymon and Metal-Mamemon!"

"We'll see who wins now!" Hanoashi nearly jumped as Heather spoke, squeezing in as the match began. As she watched the statistics of the match, she imagined how the battle would fan out had they been watching an actual fight.

Images of a valley battlefield flooded her vision. A Metal Ball with an arm cannon and feet rushed in toward a Pi-pedal orange dinosaur looking creator, who had a metal chest and arm claw. The orange dino simply swatted the metal ball creature to the side. In retaliation, the metal ball creature aimed it's cannon at the dino firing, hitting the dino square of it's right shoulder. However, to it's horror, the orange dino's chest opened up, and two misses fired out. As brave as the little tike may have been, there wasn't much that could stand up to Gega-destroyer.

She snapped out of her dream as she match was ending, Metal-mamemon losing by a narrow margin. "Good game," Pike said, bowing slightly in defeat."

"I'll be honest Pike, you've raised that Metal Mamemon of your's quite well. Let's have a rematch next week, alright?"

"Your on, bro!"

Hanoashi smiled as her friends cheered, offering her own praise to both Pike and his friend. However, her mind went back to that weird dream she had last night.

 **13 hours Earlier:**

Hanoashi found herself in a dark area, seemingly floating in space. "Am I dead?" She asked loudly. _Please don't let it be that!_ She begged silently. _I...I haven't enjoyed life long enough yet to be content to die, not that..._ A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Um... no, you're not dead." She glanced up to see that the voice which spoke to her seemed to come from a Bypetal humanoid being. He seemed a tad bit old, and looked a bit like an old shaggy dog. He held a cane which looked like it ended in a kind of puppy's paw.

"Then... where am I?" she asked, gazing at him gently. She was scared, but calm at the same time. And curious. "What do you want from me?"

"Don't worry, I'm just here to ask you some questions." He explained softly.

"Oh... um okay then... um..."

"Jijimon." He then paused. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." _Man, this is kinda creeping me out, yet somehow I don't think this Jijimon is dangerous. Then again, I should be careful with him._

"First off, what is your name?"

"My name is Hanoashi," she replied, smiling slightly before bowing.

"Hm... a good name, and polite too." Jijimon mused before chuckling, causing her to blush gently. "Alright, do you have a Digivice?"

"Um, no I don't."

"Okay then, do you like day or night better?"

"Day. I can't stand to not be able to see things around me. Plus, though interesting, the night is often scary for me." She confessed.

"Okay, last question, do you have friends?"

"Yeah, His name is Pike. He's really into Digimon and video games. Sometimes I'll come over and play the Playstation together, as well."

Jijimon nodded. "Before I go, what would you name your Digimon?"

"Balto." She said that without hesitation.

"Hm... excellent. Well, that's all of the questions I have for now. I'll be seeing you soon."

 **13 hours 15 minuets later:**

"Hey! Hanoashi, you there?" Her gaze jolted up as she glanced around, seeing Pike poke her. "We need to go, there's been an acidetend the the police want us to go home while they investigate."

Hanoashi glanced up, realizing what had just happened. Two carsd had rammed into each other, sending glass flying into the park. It had been sheer luck that no one had been in that area at the time, and she let out a shutter at how close she could have been seriously injured. "Okay," she replied shaky.

She allowed Pike to walk her home, and the two entered the apartment together. "Thanks for coming over. That crash really did scare me," she confessed.

" No problem buddy, anything for you," He smiled. "If you'd like, I could stay a while." Hanoashi perked up at this, smiling at him. "Yeah, I could use the company." she replied, sitting down on the couch, placing her hands in her lap once again.

"Let me cook you something." He offered and she nodded sheepishly as her tummy growled. They ended up having rice that day, mixed with with some butter and spices.

"This is really good," she complimented though her voice was sad.

"Thanks," he beamed, before noticing the sadness in her voice. "Is something wrong?" he asked, tipping his head.

"N...no, it's just... I'm worried about those people involved in the crash, and I'm guessing I'm a bit shook up to how close we where sitting only thirty minuets earlier."

"Hey, don't worry too much about it, I'm sure they are getting the best treatment they can. Besides, we didn't get injured, so we should be glad about that, right?"

"Yeah." She brightened up, but it was a farce gesture. _It just reminds me too much of mother,_ she realized with a jolt. Her mother had also died in a car crash when she was just six years old. What shook her even worse is that she had little memories of her mother, which sometimes she even cried at night at how little she truly got to know her mother before she died.

After helping to wash the plates, they decided to play some Mario Bros together, and thus headed to Hanoashi's room. "I really like your... um... what's that?" Hanoashi rusghed over to her where her Famicon was, picking up something new. "It's a Digimon key-chain!" She explained excitedly, before turning it on.

"Yes, looks like you finally got on...gah!" He jumped back as a much more advanced Koromon began to gibber.

"Look, he's talking," Hanoashi cooed gently. "Kinda gibberish though."

"Um Hanoashi... what's happening to us?" he began. Hanoashi gazed up at him to see his body turning into a wireframe one. "Gah," shouted, dropping the device before discovering that her body was turning into a body frail as well.

"Wa...wa...wahhhhhhhhhh!" She began to pass out as her body went through the various light tubes of cyberspace.

 **That's the prologue for you! I know, it's a bit short, but I just wanted to get in some character exposition in before the first chapter. I Hoped you've enjoyed this and please fell free to favorite and follow if you like this story, Also, a review will be helpful, weather you are just telling me if you liked this story or if you have some constructive criticism, especially is something is misspelled.**


	2. Chapter one

**Alright, Chapter one is done. I hope you all are enjoying this story so far, if you have a comment, suggestion, or correction to point out, please give a review. There's a few things I want to address at the end of the chapter.**

Hanoashi could hear voices. "A Human, we've don it!"

"Now File City can be rebuilt!"

 _What are they talking about?_ She asked herself. _Human? File City?_ She opened her eyes, Overhearing voices saying that they where waking up.

"Hanoashi?" she turned and noted her friend Pike was sitting up. "You okay?" He asked. She shook her head. "Well, my foot hurts and my hairs filled with dust and straw, but yeah, I'm fine." She then stiffened as she realized she was surrounded. "Don't do anything stupid," She hissed quietly.

He was about to retort until he noticed the issue, and let out a quiet sigh.

"Wait... Jijimon?" Hanoashi gasped, and she could fell Pike's accusing gaze flood on her.

"Seems we meet again," he mummered.

"You know each other?" Pike hissed, causing Hanoashi to flich. "I...um... met him in a dream last night." she admitted, before gazing at him. "I don't think he means us any harm," she added, placing her hand on her shoulder.

She was glad that worked, because he tok a deep breath and calmed down. "Okay," He whispered before turning to Jijimon. "Do you know why we are here?"

He nodded. "I've decided to help with the File City Restoration project, I needed a human to help, and en the end I chosen Hanoashi. However, by chance, because you where with her when she picked up that Digimon key chain, you also digitized and went with her." He explained.

Hanoashi glanced down sadly. "I...I'm sorry Pike, I didn't know this was going to happen, but I fell like it's my fault you're trapped here." She then burst out into tears. "I...I'm so sorry!" she wailed. To her surprise, she felt a warm body come on her and she realized that Pike was hugging her.

"Don't cry Hanoashi, this isn't your fault," he whispered, brushing from of her red hair back so that she could gaze at him. "Please, don't beat yourself up over this."

She glanced up at him and buried herself into his chest, sobbing slightly. "Still... I..." She then gazed back up at him. "How long do you think we are going to be trapped. Oh... oh god, what must our parents think?"

He hugged her tighter. "Look, I'll do everything I can to get you home." He promised. Hanoashi locked into his eyes, and she felt courage flooding in through her. "Make sure you make it back as well. I...I don't know if I could cope if my best friend didn't make it back." She then turned to Jijimon. "Alright, what did you need us to do?"

"Well, first, Hanoashi needs to spend some time with her new partner Digimon." He then turned to Pike. "I'm sorry, I could only give one partner Digimon, and since I had programmed him for Hanoashi..."

Fortunately, Pike didn't seem to mind, and Hanoashi turned to see her partner Digimon, a Patamon. "So you're my partner Digimon, huh? She then patted his head gently. "You're pretty cute," she chuckled lightly. Balto, are you ready to help me assist Jijimon in whatever his task is?" Balto gave out a cry of delight as he jumped up and down, and he seemed repetitively eager to get going. "Right now what exactly did you want us to do, Jijimon?" she asked.

He lead them to his house, which despite being a large cardboard box about nine meters in length and width, seemed relatively comfy to her. At his insistence, both she and Pike sat down, Hanoashi sitting down in a keeling position and placing her hand in her lap. Pike on the other hand was in a criss cross sitting position.

"Okay, to start off, you are currently in File city." He began. Digimon use to live here, but one day, they began to lose the ability to speak and leave.

"Leave?" she gasped.

"Yeah, File city use to be much much larger than it is now. But with so many Digimon leaving, and with them losing their ability to speak, I fear it's dangerous if we do nothing, which is why you're here. I need you and Balto to find Digimon willing to live and work in the city, while finding out the source of the issue."

Hanoashi smiled. "That all? Well leave it to me Jijimon!" Turning to Balto, she smiled. "Well, we'd better get started buddy," she added, before running off.

"Wait! I haven't finished speaking yet!" He protested. {Pike just sighed. "Don't worry, I'll keep an Eye on her," he promised before following her out into the city.

She smiled as he joined her. "This is going to be a big task, rebuilding this city," she whispered. She then glanced at him. "You know, I'm glad I have two good friends here to help me," she added softly. "Though I ment what I said back there, I never meant to trap you in here with me."

"Hey, don't worry about that. Even if you did, I'd have forigen you."

Re...Really?"

"Really."

Hanoashi then glanced at her watch. "I know that I have several of these at home but I don't want this to get damaged," she whispered, trying to take it off. But she soon discovered it wasn't going to come off, her hand just kept skimming over the latching mechanism rather than snagging onto it. "Well, so much for that plan," she sighed, before shrugging.

"I don't think I've ever not seen you wearing that watch," Pike commented. "Though it looks great on you," he added politely.

"Th...thank you," She whispered. "I...I've always thought so myself but it's nice to see someone else think so too." Glancing around, she took a deep breath. "Right, we should look around a bit."

Soon, they came across what looked to be a massive ten acre garden. "Oh, your the human, aren't you?" Hanoashi glanced down to see a green plant looking Digimon. "Welcome to the Meat Farm. My name is Tanemon, and I run the place."

Hanoashi glanced at Pike, who share his own misgivings.

"What's wrong you two?" Tanemon asked, causing Hanoashi to kneel down. "Nothing's wrong Tanemon, it's just that... well... in the human world, meat doesn't grow on a farm." She explained softly.

Tanemon's eyes lit of in realization of the issue. "Oh! I see. I guess you get your meat differently. Anyways, I can give you each three meat a day. But if you need more, you'll have to find Digimushrooms out in the forest. Anyways, here is today's meat."

After putting the meat into her inventory, which to her surprise was managed by some sort of graphical interface, she gave the meat farm one last glance and left to explore other places. "Why not head slightly south?" She suggested to Pike, who nodded.

"Sounds good, but let's be careful," he cautioned. Hanoashi privately agreed. _We can never be too careful here,_ she admitted to herself, before walking in that direction...

Only to find a kinda of half metal half concrete slap. The slab itself seemed to be at least two miles in width and length. "I'm guessing this was once the heart of the city?" she mused.

"So it would seem," Poke agreed. "Man this must have been huge once. Nowhere near the size of Toyko, of course, but none the less huge."

"We could have a Wal-mart, a couple of resistances, a clinic, and maybe even a fountain!" Hanoashi was finding it hard to contain her excitement.

"But we have to find the Digimon first, remember?" He prompted.

"I know. Maybe we should head to the east of the city, and look there." She suggested.

He nodded, but then noticed something. "Um... our path seems blocked," he pointed out, indicating the patch of weeds and thorns blocking the pact.

"Foxdung!" She shouted, before letting out a deep breath. "Okay, let's head north a bit and see if we can find something, okay?"

"That could be our best bet." The two took off at a brisk pace, not taking over a half hour to reach their destination. "Okay then, there seems to be a way to go west here."

About half a mile later Hanoashi let out a groan. "This is just what we need!" She complained loudly, pointing to the broken bridge. "We'll need to fix that later, though I'm not entirely sure how though. I'm no engineer, nor have I ever worked on a bridge before."

Heading back in the opposite direction, they came on a gym. "Cool, there's boulders, punching trees, and a chalkboard? Hey maybe I can practice for my teaching profession!" She began to run over but stomped short. "Hey, Balto, do you want to give the bolder a try?"

The Patamon squealed excitedly and began to move the bolder, and about thirty minuets later, he had completed the task. A window popped up briefly, and Hanoashi glanced at it, smiling as she spotted the 80 point gain in his HP. "So the rock exercise increases his HP. Good to know," she mused, before heading over to the Chalkboard. After about an hour of lessons, Balto seemed to learn a new technique and raise his wisdom level to about 105.

However, it was at that time she realized something. "I've got to go to the bathroom," she shouted before she began running toward file city. Pike and Balto ran after her, and found her sitting on the toilet.

Don... don't look, please," She begged as she saw them approach. "Okay?" he whispered, before turning around. Balto just looked at her in concern. "Balto, turn around, now," she hissed menacingly, and he did. Pike knelt down and petted his head. "Mommy doesn't like to be watch when she goes to the bathroom," he whispered.

Hanoashi felt her cheeks light up red. "Oh come on, we both know you wouldn't like it wither!" She shouted before bursting out in laughter. "Mom... Mommy indeed." she laughed. _Man, even though that is totally embarrassing, it's just too funny as well._

After she had gotten done with her bathroom adventured, Balto hopped up and used the toilet as well, although he was much quicker than she had been. Smiling, she stretched, and glanced back toward the Gym. "I saw a path leading south from the Gym. Maybe we can go and see what's down there?"

The walk was uneventful until she crossed the threshold of the path, where an orange bipedal dinosaur looking Digimon ran up to her in anger. _An Agumon!_ She thought, before she saw Balto leap in front of her. "Looks like we're going to have a battle on our hands!," she exclaimed, before heading a ways from the two diamond.

Balto began his move by charging to the Agumon, only to be swatted back by the sharp claws of the Dino. Shacking his head, he hastefully shot out an air bubble from his mouth, confusing Hanoashi for a moment. _He won't be able to hid him at that level of haste,_ she thought before realizing his attack wasn't to damage Agumon, rather it was to block Agumon's spit-fire attack.

"Great Block Balto, now let's turn this battle around and end this!" She shouted. But it wasn't going to be as easy as she thought, as Agumon began to prepare his signature move, Pepper Breath. "Quick, block it with your Wind Cutter!" Balto quickly obeyed, and unleashed his windcutter, blocking most of the attack. "Balto!" She shouted, but the Patamon just shook his head before aiming an electric cloud at the enemy, hitting him square on the head and causing critical damage.

"Another excellent hit Balto!" She praised, before realizing something. "Do you think you could manage one more Wind Cutter?" she asked, causing him to nod, and charge up as the enemy Agumon was struggling to get up. Balto unleashed his attack, which almost made it's full impact except that the Agumon tried knocking it out with another Pepper Breath.

However, it was released so late that instead of defending against Balto's Wind Cutter, it only served to am[amplify the damage he took. He stood for a second, before collapsing. "Oh my gosh are you okay?" Hanoashi asked, rushing over to the Agumon, holding him in her arms.

"Rat's I lost. But I guess it's okay, I didn't know what you where, so I just got scared and rush in head first. I am sorry." He then took a deep breath. "If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, let me know." He added.

Hanoashi let out a sigh of relief. "I'm just glad you're okay." She then paused when an idea struck her head. "Hey, I know! Why to you come to the city. Me, Pike, and Balto here are trying to rebuild it. You could help recruit, build, or even open a business if you want."

Agumon smiled. "Sounds good, but can we start in the morning? It's getting dark and I'm tired."

Hanoashi smiled at him. "Sure. Do you have a place to stay?" When he shook his head, she picked him up gently. "Come with us then. I'm sure Jijimon would let you stay at his house."

As he carried him, Agumon let out a sigh of contentment. "Your arms are soft," he whispered, causing her to blush gently. "Well, I...I guess it's one of those things about human girls, most of us do have soft arms." she admitted sheepishly, blushing.

"I see. Your boyfriend over there must be lucky then." Hanoashi just let out a sigh, feeling the annoyance that people assumed she and Pike where going out. _But if he asked me out, would I really say no to the idea? Besides my cousin and father, he one of the few males I feel comfortable with. Not to mention that he can tell jokes that other males would tell and almost get slapped by me, yet when he tells them, I'm comfortable with it._

She then shook her head. "No... he's not my boyfriend... at least yet." She whispered, and he let out a small "Ohhh" in understanding. _Besides, I've got a city to rebuild, and a Digimon to train. I can't be focused on my future with Pike like this. Maybe... if he ask, I would say yes but right now I don't want to think about it for a while._

She soon arrived in the main city, just ass it was getting too dark to walk. After explaining the situation to Jijimon, he allowed Agumon to stay at his house for the night and even gave him permission to use the building besides his house to open a business. Hanoashi couldn't have been happier, and by the content gesture on Pike's face, she could tell that he felt the same.

However, as she tucked in for the night, her thoughts drifted over to Pike once again, his sleeping form rising gently. _Our first Sleepover! Father and both his parents are going to be ticked by this,_ she realized. Although her father wasn't against her having sleepovers with other girls, he was staunchly against her having sleepovers with guys, while Pike's mother and father where just as strongly against him having sleepovers with girls. _But... but they'll understand, won't they? I mean... we don't have much of a choice do we?_ She really hoped they could find an excuse for their disappearance.

 _Maybe we could just tell them we where kidnapped,_ she suggested silently as she turned over to her stomach and fall asleep, trying not to think about the enormous task ahead of her. Even if she managed to rebuild the city and prevent whatever caused it's dissolving in the first place from happening again, she and Pike would have a lot of explaining to do most likely. And she was no where near ready to figure it out.

 **Welp... here's the end of chapter author's notes. Gosh I hate writing these things, but I wanted to clarify a few potential concerns. You can skip this, but if you have a question, you might look here first.**

 **First... Pike's lack of a Digimon partner. That's probably disappointing for some, however there's a couple of reasons for it. The biggest reason is because Jijimon never intended Pike to come to the Digital world, only Hanoashi. No intention means no partner Digimon. So why doesn't Jijimon pare him up with... I don't know... Tusunomon? Simple, really, Hanoashi's partner Digimon, Balto contains a special condition making him more ideal for a solo Digidestened I won't go into much more details, as Jijimon explains it when Balto first Digivolves. Don't worry, Pike will be plenty busy and also very important to Hanoashi's success, even without a Digimon of his own.**

 **Second, you may noticed that the areas seem... bigger. I'm trying to make the size of File island much more realistic. Rather than being about... on say, five to eight miles across like the game would suggest, I'm making it more like sixty to one hundred miles. Please keep in mind, this game was made in the 1990's, and the technology didn't allow huge worlds like you find in Minecraft, Still a great game, but experiencing it in real life in a world that small would feel very cramped and unrealistic.**

 **Third, the user interface and stats. Items are stored digitally, making it easier to to carry more stuff, to a point. Although it isn't mentioned, usually it's stored in something like a backpack or purse, though one isn't required. You can only store a limited amount of stuff, as we'll find out later. As for stats, unlike in the game, they are mostly used for gauging a Digimon's parameters and how much training improves them. So it's more or less like a report card than anything. If a student goes from a C to a B+ for example, you know there's improvement.**

 **Lastly, Hanoashi's relationship to Pike. This isn't going to be a romance fic. He he he... sorry if you wanted one. However, that doesn't mean she doesn't have feelings for Pike, nor does it mean she's not going to explore them a bit. Irregardless Both of them are thirteen and they have an enormous task in front of them which they're going to be focused on, so don't expect anything like passionate kissing and such.**

 **And that's all I have to say really.**


End file.
